customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
บาร์นี่ พากย์ไทย ตอนที่
บาร์นี่ พากย์ไทย ตอนที่ is the Thai dubbed version of Barney & Friends. It began airing in 1993. It is shown in many Thai-speaking countries, and in the PBS Kids Sprout's On-Demand service. Opening Titles Byg2.png|บาร์นีย์กับแก๊งค์สนามหลังบ้าน Season1titlecard.jpg|ซีซั่น 1 Season2TitleCard.jpg|ฤดู 2 บาร์นีย์และ ที่สนามหลังบ้าน แก๊ง #รอให้ซานตา #แคมป์ไฟร้องเพลงพร้อม #บาร์นีย์ไปโรงเรียน #บาร์นีย์ในคอนเสิร์ต #ร็อคกับบาร์นีย์ Episode List ซีซั่น 1 # ราชินีแห่งการสร้างความเชื่อ # ครอบครัวของฉันเหมาะกับฉัน # เล่นปลอดภัย # กระโดดไปมัน! # กินดื่มและสุขภาพ! # สี่วันซีซั่นส์ # สมบัติของสายรุ้งเครา # ไปสถานที่! # ผลัดกันเป็นเรื่องง่ายที่จะเรียนรู้ # ลงบนฟาร์มของบาร์นีย์ # อะไรเงานั่น? # สุขสันต์วันเกิดบาร์นีย์! # ซุปตัวอักษร # โลกคือบ้านของเรา # แม่ห่าน # ขอเป็นเพื่อน # ฉันเพียงแค่ความรักบัก # เมื่อผมโต # ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งห้า # ปฏิบัติทำให้เพลง # สวัสดีเพื่อนบ้าน! # มาค่าย # บุคคลที่สาดโปรด # คาร์นิวัลของตัวเลข # โลกของเพลง # ดร. บาร์นีย์ # ใช่! วันนั้น # โฮมสวีทโฮม # สวัสดีเม็กซิโก # ทั้งหมดเป็นพิเศษ ซีซั่น 2 # ลดลงสำหรับฤดูใบไม้ร่วง! # ปู่ย่าตายายเป็นแกรนด์! # ฉันสามารถช่วยคุณได้อย่างไร # สีแดง, สีฟ้าและวงกลม # บีบแตรบีบมันได้หายไปห่าน # ฮูในป่า? # ฉันสามารถทำได้ # ผู้ใหญ่สำหรับวัน # รูปภาพนี้ได้! # วันเกิดเด็กป็อบของ # ละครสัตว์ # ผู้ที่ชื่นชอบข้อผิดพลาด # ทันตแพทย์ทำให้ฉันยิ้ม # ปลอดภัยด้วยความสนุก! # ผจญภัยในทำให้เชื่อ # สวนสัตว์ตัวอักษร # ความสนุกสิบตัน # แปลกใจมากเป็นพิเศษ ฤดูกาลที่ 3 # ถั่วแสดง # รองเท้าแสดง # ห้องพักสำหรับทุกคน # ฉันจะเป็นนักผจญเพลิง! # ช้อปปิ้งสำหรับความประหลาดใจ # วิธีใดก็ตามที่คุณเชือดมัน # ครั้งที่สองคือนีซ! # ทำให้เพื่อนใหม่แสดง # ยินดีต้อนรับหน้าแรก # แสดงที่สะอาด # ของเรามีขนยาวขนนกคาวเพื่อน # ตกปลาไปแล้ว! # อยู่บ้านกับสัตว์ # วันที่ฝนตก # การแสดงของซาฟารี # ใครเป็นใครในปู๊นปู๊น? # เราจะมีหรือยัง? # เรือแสดง # หมวกปิดแสดง # ขึ้นเราไปกันเลย! ฤดูกาลที่ 4 # วันแรกของโรงเรียน # เทศกาลเด็ก # เพนนี, สลึงและเหรียญ # มันటుంสนุกที่จచะเล่นదిกลอง # นาฬิక్กาฟ้อง # รอให้นายเอ็มรูนีย์ # เพลงประกอบ # ปรఉంะเరదాพณีสดง # เคล็ดลับเพื่อสุขภาพที่ดี # ลองมาเล่นบอล # ลึกลับที่แตกต่างกัน # กక్ารล่าள்สัตว์หมี # ลองกิน # ต้นไม้ที่สวยงาม # สนุกและทำความสะอาด # วันสดชื่นไม่มีสายลม # ผสమిశ్రమంగాมఅన్నీทั้งหมఉన్నాయిด # เขาเป็นพี่ชายของฉันเธอเป็นน้องสาวของฉัน # มีครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นบ่อ # ฟาร์มของคุณยาย # บาร์นีย์บิ๊กเซอร์ไพร์ส สดมีชีวิต! บนเวที ฤดู 5 # หนังสือสนุก! # สถานที่ซื้อขาย # ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อน! # วงกลมของเพื่อน # หนึ่งเดียวคุณ # บาร์นีย์วง # พยายามแสดง # สีแสดง # หมอตำแยเพื่อน! # เจ็ดวันต่อสัปดาห์ # การแสดงสัตว์ # ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ # หวานเหมือนน้ำผึ้ง # สิ่งแรกแรก! # ป้าราเชลอยู่ที่นี่! # มันเป็นวันที่ฝนตก! # ง่ายไม่มัน! # มีอะไรในชื่อ? # มากเมาส์พิเศษ # แพคเกจสำหรับมิตรภาพ ฤดูกาลที่ 6 # Usa tu imaginación # Pequeños insectos # Los abuelos son fantásticos # ¡Hora de almorzar! # Un día soleado, y nevado # El arte es importante # Cinco formas de divertirse # Cuenten conmigo # ¿Quién es quién en el zoológico? # Un cumpleaños muy olé # El ejercicio es excelente # Cepíllate los dientes # Una pequeña Mamá Gansa # Buen trabajo # Hogar, dulce hogar # ¿Cómo crece tu jardín? # Tú puedes hacerlo # Aquí vienen los bomberos # ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! # Tú eres especial Season 7 # ¡Todos Abordo! # Arriba, Abajo y Alrededor # Buenos Modales # Mascotas # Un Montón de Cajas # Alto, Siga # Rojo, Amarillo y Azul # Juega Haciendo Ejercicio # ¡Toca la Trompeta! # Un Nuevo Amigo # ¡Números! ¡Números! # ¡Adentro y Afuera! # ¡Primavera es Diversión! # Juega con Cuidado # Tres Líneas, Tres Esquinas # Carnaval de Bicicletas # Éste es un día Feliz # ¡Mi Familia y Yo! # Splish! Splash! # La Fantástica Casa de BJ Season 8 # Una fuente de diversión # Dentro y Fuera # Compartir es Genial # Ven Gatito, Gatito # Érase una Vez # ¡Hace Calor! ¡Hace Frío! # Un Perfecto Día Morado # Día y Noche # Toquemos el Piano # Esto es la Amistad # Vamos a Contar # Un Pequeño Gran Día # Un Mundo de Amigos # ¿Quién es tu Vecino? # Cuadros y más Cuadros # Vamos a Pasear # Eso me hace Enojar! # El Cumpleaños de Barney # Que Comience el Espectáculo # Como en Casa, en el Parque Season 9 # ? # ? # Hagamos musica # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Creciendo fuerte # ? # Tú Poder Contar En Yo # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Mis amigos, el doctor y el dentista Season 10 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Formas # Colores # ??? # Audición # ??? # Arté # ??? # ¡Demasiado Dulces! # ??? # Letras # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Compartir # ??? # ??? # Mama Gansa # ??? # ??? # Diferencias # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 11 # Pistache # ??? # Las Palabras Mágicas # Basurabot # La Mandona Baby Bop # Campamento en el Parque # Caperoquerita Roja # Toda la Verdad # El viento y el sol # La naturaleza de las cosas # El Chico Nuevo # La Visita del Abuelo # El Gran Jardin de Barney # ¡Escucha! # Perdido y Encontró # Una Maceta de Sol # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ¡Tan Grande Como Barney! # ??? # |??? # ??? # ???] # ??? # ??? # Un Día de Lluvia # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # El Zoológico Musical # ??? Season 12 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Los Reacio Dragon: Un Hada Cuento Adventuras Season 13 # Bienvenido Barney: México # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Cast * Category:1993